House Decebal
The Decebals are a family of Rogue Traders, incepted in the aftermath of the Macharian Heresies. Their Warrant of Trade ties them to the distant Eressa Sector in the Segmentum Pacificus. Lead initially by the former general Hector Decebal, they have become notorious traders of war, dealing in weapons, ships and entire armies. Ever since his demise, the affairs of the family have been taken over by his many heirs. History During the Macharian Crusade, Hector Decebal was a general under command of the Lord General entrusted with the overall campaign in the Eressa Sector. While an effective commander, Decebal was known to make no compromises and give no second chances. Planets refusing the initial offer to join the Imperium were subdued mercilessly, their population either pressed into service as conscripts or large parts of them executed along their defense forces. While this proved to be an efficient approach and sped up the campaign considerably, it left behind fertile grounds for rebellious motions among the conquered people. When the Crusade collapsed and turned into the Macharian Heresy, the Munitorum was worried that a number of lower ranking generals, among them Decebal, would betray the Imperium for their own self-gain. Their prognosis turned true soon enough, but ouf of the lot, Decebal remained loyal to the Emperor. In order to reward him and turn him against his former subordinates, they coordinated the bestowal of a Warrant of Trade for Decebal, tied to the task of bringing the Eressa Sector back into Imperial compliance. Equipped with several ships and employing his former men and a number of mercenaries as a personal army, Decebal and his family set out towards the fringe of the galaxy to claim a new home. Holdings Little has changed since Hector Decebal's time as a general and the family primarily deals in war. Whether rare, personalized weapons for Planetary Governors, enough Lasguns to equip an entire PDF or the deployment of their very own private army, there is no article of war not for sale. As Eressa slowly progresses to be brought into the grip of the Imperium, the opportunities for war become fewer and fewer and accordingly, the Decebals too have changed. Where they once possessed a fleet mainly tailored towards war, more and more merchant vessels have been constructed in their name. Ships * War Princess: Flagship of their fleet, this Dominator Class Cruiser was the vessel of General Decebal during the Crusade and remained in his possession. Sporting considerable firepower in the form of broadside weapon batteries and a Nova Cannon in its prow, it has been outfitted with additional comfort to match the increased status of its owner and serves as a mobile home for the family. * Adventure Galley: An Ambition Class Cruiser, no shipyard in the Eressa sector holds records of constructing the ship, but obvious signs of repairs indicate that it entered the family's property by entirely different means. Whatever the fate of the former owner was, the ship first served Hecaterina Decebal and later her line of the family. *''Suzanna'' / Teresa '' A pair of ''Viper Missile Destroyers brought into House service by the Arch Militant(who named them after his sisters, killed in an Eldar raid) these former pirate vessels now hunt pirates themselves. Businesses * Decebal Security: A private security service, tailored towards protection of wealthy individuals to distinguish them from the House Guard. Despite their different modus operandi, the two forces still draw from the same pool for recruitment and many House Guard soldiers can look forward to elevated positions in the Security service once they have served their time. * Golden Hind Casino: One among thousands on Beyonne, the Decebals compete with the generations-old businesses on the planet, so far with limited success. While their men are able to thwart the more nefarious business practices of their competitors, they cannot compete with their sheer economic prowess. * Decebal Shipping Ltd.: The entire fleet of the family is contained within this company. Numerous chartist captains have made their sign and cross the shipping lanes of the Eressa Sector with lethal cargo. Properties * Chodounska: A minor depot and factory world on the northern end of the sector, it still contains large amounts of weapons, ammunition and rations, fiercely protected by its inhabitants. While the Decebals have bought government of the planet, the confrontation with its population has yet to occur. Traditions As a general's family, every member serves alongside regular troopers all over the Eressa Sector for a set amount of time. This is usually done with a fake name as to avoid receiving a treatment any different than a regular line trooper. After serving the standard amount of time, the individual will be regarded as a full family member and ready to be entrusted with the business. Names To honor the very first Decebals, the two first born children are traditionally named after either Hector or Yanna, albeit their names are adjusted to instill a sense of individualism in the children. Notable Members Direct Members 1st Generation *'Hector Decebal '(372-531.M41) - The patriarch of the family, often simply referred to as the 'General', was a stern and uncompromising man with little patience or sympathy for anyone outside of his direct family. A ruthless commander, he brought the mindset of a military strategist over to the business affairs of a Rogue Trader. Accepting only victory, many have crumbled before him and the reputation he built still forces many into compliance before negotiations have even been started. It was he who first made contact with the Eressa Sector's most enigmatic race, the Yunin in 405.M41 *'Yanna Decebal '(381-513.M41)' -' Hector's wife and a counter-weight to her husband's black-and-white world view. While he crushed the family's opposition, it was Yanna who salvaged their remains and integrated them into the young but rapidly growing business empire. Similarly, she convinced others that it was better to comply before violence would become necessary. 2nd Generation *'Hecaterina Decebal '(468-591.M41) - The oldest daughter and heir to Hector, she was the one leading many of the active business affairs of the family as the General resigned to fight in the ever besieged trenches of the sector's politics. Raised in a family of the military, she was both a capable Trader and Commander, not shying away from leading the House Guard personally into combat. *'Yannias Decebal '(476-582.M41) - Younger brother to Hecaterina, he sought to branch out the family's field of expertise, which is war. Greatly interested in art, he was known to be concerned with what comes after the Sector has been brought back under full control and often sought to limit the impact his relatives have on the many worlds of Eressa. *'Gennadiya Decebal' (479-???.M41) - Youngest of the first three Decebal children, Gennadiya took after her older sister and joined the military, succeeding in applying for the Tirithond Titans. The history of her endeavors after that point is murky at best, as the Titans' deployments are not universally recorded. 3rd Generation *'Hectus Decebal' (574.M41) - One of the twins of Hecaterina and Yngram, Hectus took after his father and chartered a ship to explore the northern fringes of the sector. *'Yahanna Arinn Decebal' (574.M41) - Twin to Hectus, Yahanna became infatuated with art, specifically music, rather than cold business. *'Carina Decebal' (582.M41) - The only daughter of Yannias sired by an unknown mother, it is ironically her showing the most promise when it comes to business. *'Nydia Decebal' (633.M41) - Youngest of Hecaterina's children, Nydia used the immense wealth of her family to train herself into a first class bounty hunter. Roaming around the Eressa sector ever since, Nydia has become known as the 'High Calibre Princess' for self-explanatory reasons. 4th Generation (More to Come) In-Laws *'Yngram Decebal-Beringer' (482-554.M41) - A highly decorated officer of the Navy, Yngram was introduced into the family with his marriage to Hecaterina in 498.M41 and has overseen the Household's fleet during his lifetime. Yngram would always insist to personally command every vessel his wife used to travel. *'Venera Decebal-Moulin '(552-641.M41) - A long-term courtesan to Yannias Decebal, he would eventually marry the dancer from Beyonne shortly before his death. Despite his progressed age the time of their union, he was still able to sire a daughter. Though initially regarded with suspicion by her husband's siblings, she would eventually prove her worth as a nurse to Hectus and Yahanna. However, this would not stop her from entertaining a number of courters and admirers throughout her lifetime. Add Your Own Servants & Household Members *''' Seneschal Saryssa Pyne''' (590-729.M41) - A former, highly lauded, Commissar, Pyne was known for her great oratory skills and the unusual admiration she incited in troops, leading to her executions usually being conducted by soldiers under her command rather than herself. After a long career and a discharge with all honors, she received an offer from the Decebals to advise and teach the next generation. * Arch-Militant Arrius Czevak(b. 612 .M41) Rather than fight this former pirate captain The House purchased his service and a pair of Viper''class destroyers, with a substantial amount of money. While initially loyal so long as they continued to pay him he came to enjoy the responsibility of training The House Guard and their merchant crews. At present one of his duties is to protect merchant convoys from Pirates, his past experience as one of them proving to be a large advantage, and an old enemy, the Eldar Corsairs of Craftworld Baharruin. *' Sanun Chao''' A former arms dealer from Beyonne he primarily sold his wares to the various criminal factions of the Sector, cheating them with inferior equipment whenever he thought he could escape the consequences. One fateful night, thinking she was a gang member he tried to sell Saryssa Pyne a fictional Cobra Destroyer. She reported him to the Constables and later visited his jail cell with an opportunity. "Freedom" in the service of her house or prison time for his myriad crimes. He now puts his skills to use in the service of new masters, selling arms to more legitimate causes- such as the exiled nobles of the Yaelea System. Add Your Own Relations Allies *'House Celephais' - No fleet could safely traverse the Warp without Navigators and House Celephais has not earned it's supremacy of shipping contracts in the Eressa sector by political scheming alone. Their Navigators are highly skilled and each Decebal ship is ultimately steered by a Celephais. Add Your Own Enemies *'Baharruin' - Despite being generally forbidden, the possession of Xenos artifacts is still widely spread among the upper echelons of society. Most of these, ranging from harmless trinkets to exotic weaponry, have been procured by agents of the Decebals. Naturally, as these are often taken from the worlds formerly belonging to the Aeldari, it has earned the Rogue Traders their deep and unforgiving hatred, especially from one noteworthy Corsair, the so called "Jade Princess" Iselith. Add Your Own Decebal House Guard Originally compromised of the men serving under Decebal in the Macharian Crusade, they have since been joined and expanded by a myriad of mercenaries, former pirates and deserters choosing service over execution. Backed up by the funds of the family, they are far better equipped than most Imperial Guard regiments and work as a force combined of infantry, tanks, ordnance and air support. The House Guard is deployed either at the request of Planetary Governors, members of the Ecclesiarchy, the nobility, or to further the Decebal's own goals. In all these cases, they fight for a profit margin of the Decebals first and the glory of the Emperor second. This is reflected in their tactics, which aim to minimize own casualties and complete any given task as swiftly as possible. Organization The House Guard is widely structured like a standard regiment of the Astra Militarum, with Colonels commanding individual regiments which are divided into companies, platoons and squads. However, that is where most similarities end. As a private army, soldiers of the House Guard rarely join it as recruits and are instead hired from mercenary bands, wholly bought from regular armies or pressed into service with more nefarious means. Promotions are not granted for experience, but only through the approval of the Decebal currently overseeing a regiment, which leads to widespread attempts at bribery and nepotism, not all of which are successful. Insubordination is, despite the lack of Commissars, still quite rare, as a soldier's performance will directly affect his pay. Though structured as a Line Infantry, House Guard Regiments also contain companies of Leman Russ tanks and Basilisk artillery. Though attached to specific regiments they are usually held in reserve until called upon for support. Wargear Supplied from the Decebal's armories, the House Guard can enjoy full body Flak Armor, high-powered Lasguns and a variety of vehicles depending on their deployment, including Chimaeras and Valkyries. In turn, they lack some of the rare and ancient wargear found in other regiments, such as Malcador or Minotaur tanks, as well as the overwhelming firepower of Baneblades. Reputation Considered loyal and effective by those who employ them, the House Guard is commonly loathed, despised and possibly envied by the majority of regular Guard regiments. With access to more sophisticated wargear than most guardsmen can dream of, the unrestrained support of their fleet and able to pick their fights, it is no wonder they are held in ill regard among regular troopers. Notable Members *''' Colonel Korben Pease''' (545-692.M41) - While his origins are unclear, the myth that he had been a veteran of the Macharian Crusades persistently followed him throughout his career as a mercenary. Originally leading his own band, the 'Lost & Lucky', they had been hired to raid one of the Decebal's warehouses on Beyonne. Instead of completing the job, Pease decided to switch sides and was generously rewarded. This lead him to have his men be incorporated into the House Guard and the 'Lost & Lucky' would form a large part of the newly raised 'Sweet Little' 16th. Pease died unexpectedly peacefully in 692.M41, five years after leaving active service. *'Canio Marsyas' A Former Battlefleet Eressa Valkyrie Pilot he deserted after being shot down, leading his Squadron to give him up for dead. he drifted across The Sector as a crewman aboard merchant vessels, trading labor and security duties for passage until a chance encounter on Tevrova changed his life forever- meeting Lucia reawakened his long dormant compassion. Making his way to Beyonne with Lucia at his side he had another chance encounter- this time with Colonel Pease. The Colonel offered him steady work with good pay,shelter and protection from his past. He now flies with "Nightowl Wing" a Valkyrie Squadron that is part of the House Guard. *'Lucia' Born into slavery on Tevrova, she was given to Marsyas in order to pay her master's gambling debt. When given her freedom she chose to stay with him instead as they traveled across the Sector, receiving lessons in how to fight, how to fly and in any other subject he could instruct her in, becoming friends rather than a master and a servant. She now serves as his co-pilot and the pair are rumored to be lovers. Notable Regiments * "Sweet Little" 16th - Incepted in 664.M41, the "Sweet Little" is the youngest of the House Guard regiments and as such commonly mocked or belittled by others. Regardless, it is as effective as any other as it compensates a lack of experience with a burning desire to prove themselves.' ' *'Nightowl Wing' This group of Valkyrie pilots are tasked with landing and then providing air support for House Guard soldiers, frequently transferring from ship to ship based on need. Often seen in the worst areas of battlefields, these men and women are highly dedicated and highly skilled pilots,personally selected by the House Arch-Militant and often under their direct command. Add Your Own Category:Rogue Traders Category:Imperium Category:Eressa Sector